


#NotAllPartiesAreGood

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, If Star Wars had Social Media, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, Sassy Anakin Skywalker, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sassy Padmé Amidala, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Post Gungan General, told by Social Media!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: #CloneWars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	#NotAllPartiesAreGood

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, y'all! I'm alive! Haven't posted anything in over a month, but here I am! Hope you all enjoy!

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Word of advice for any who may think partying with @PiratesLife sounds like fun: Don’t.

235456 Likes 353134 Dislikes 243679 Comments 134585 Reblogs

#Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #Partying #ItIsn’tAsFunAsItSounds #NotAllPartiesAreGood

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Agreed. It’s not fun. You may end up drugged. And chained to a grumpy Sith Lord.

2553579 Likes 395567 Dislikes 853246 Comments 23579635 Reblogs

#Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #Sith #Drugs

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Yes. Of course, seeing as you may be chained to the Sith Lord, he won’t kill you.

24689643 Likes 635788 Dislikes 4324654 Comments 6433586 Reblogs

#Jedi #Sith #CloneWars #CountDooku

**Count Dooku @OfficialCountDooku**

It was the very worst torture I have ever endured.

8643146 Likes 5684313 Dislikes 8664317 Comments 753234 Reblogs

#Jedi #Pirates #Sith #CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Why, @OfficialCountDooku ! It almost sounds as though you dislike us!

85432234 Likes 864346 Dislikes 953453 Comments 965065 Reblogs

#Jedi #CloneWars #CountDooku #ImHurt

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Yeah, didn’t you enjoy our time together?

864422456 Likes 358651 Dislikes 64345854 Comments 246665 Reblogs

#Jedi #CloneWars #CountDooku #ImHurt #Ouch

**Count Dooku @OfficialCountDooku**

I despise you both, and might I remind you that I managed to escape unassisted.

34643445 Likes 965454 Dislikes 5434657 Comments 6433235 Reblogs

#DookuEscaped #Jedi #CloneWars #Sith #IDidItOnMyOwn #WhoIsActuallyBetter

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

At least we had people who actually wanted us back and were willing to do something about it. Kinda doubting that the other Seppies cared

1286544346 Likes 10456787 Dislikes 96534355 Comments 87532342 Reblogs

#Jedi #GalacticRepublic #EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars #CountDooku #Friends

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

@Anakin_Skywalker, @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi, what’s this @jARjARbINKS is telling me about you two being captured?

554667899 Likes 8643565 Dislikes 86554343 Comments 86434343 Reblogs

#Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #JarJarBinks

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

We’re fine, although we don’t have Dooku

203455 Likes 190021 Dislikes 96543 Comments 15423433 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #NoLonger #Unfortunately #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Yes Senator, we are both alright. No need to concern yourself.

202453 Likes 190101 Dislikes 57654 Comments 14956342 Reblogs

#Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

I doubt she’s that concerned. Like me, I think she finds the whole thing hilariously entertaining.

109435456 Likes 175121 Dislikes 9643454 Comments 245678545 Reblogs

#Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #LOL

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

She wouldn’t! Right, @PadméAmidala ?

743235665 Likes 975433 Dislikes 753456558 Comments 863443231 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #IsAmazing

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Well… Maybe a little. ;)

8246567655 Likes 3456433 Dislikes 865345670 Comments 853423423 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #AhsokaTano #LOL #SorryBoys

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

I’m hurt.

90744234567 Likes 2345678 Dislikes 1656788 Comments 1234567833 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #Ouch #Betrayal

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

LOL.

208756756 Likes 1087654 Dislikes 3009758 Comments 896443261 Reblogs

#CloneWars #PadmeAmidala #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
